Dautless baking A love story
by MoANA0428x
Summary: Tris Prior, has always loved to bake, and when she gets the job of her dreams, at Dautless bakrey, she meets her very attractive, trainer, Four. Will love spark between them? Sorry this is a really bad summary, but please read, it's good, i promise! -Banana
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi, so this is a new story, which I hope you like, just going to let you know, this is not replacing teacher and student, its almost a backup story, for times like this were I'm stuck on my other story. I also prob won't post as much on this story, as the other one. Anyway enjoy -Banana**

It's my first day of my new job, I sent a job application to Dauntless bakery, about a week ago, I still can't believe I got in! Dauntless bakery is the best bakery in Chicago.

I've always loved to bake, I decided at 16 that's what's I wanted my profession to be, I've had years of practice and experience. But I never thought in would be good enough for Dauntless.

I put on a Black T'shirt with some light blue jeans, just a casual outfit, I pull my hair back into a pony, I still can't pull off buns, anymore. That's all I wore as a kid, most of the girls in Abnagation, my home town did, I still don't really know why, my mom says it's been that way for forever, and most guys don't have long hair. I never liked Abnagation growing up, i always thought they were to, stiff. Most only ware bold colors, greys, blacks and tans.

As soon as I turned 18 I moved to Dauntless, I love it here, every ones just, free. I meet my best friend, Christina, and her boyfriend Will, we live in the same apartment, but we met on the train, the apartment thing was just a huge coincided. speaking of Christina, she would probably scream if she saw what I was wearing. I've never been a girly girl, I just don't see the point.

Once I got my hair pulled back, I put a small amount of makeup on, just some eye liner and mascara, just so I don't look like a 12 year old, I have a very petit body, don't have any curves, and I'm 5'1, I have a lot of child-like features. the make up just helps a bit.

I put on some brown shoes, that have little heel, making me about an inch taller, I grab a muffin and scarf it down, I'm already running late, great Tris first day of your new job and already late, I grab a water bottle for the go and run out the door.

One of the bonuses of Dauntless baker is its only about 5 minutes away from my apartment. I walk/jog there, I wanted to be a little early, to make a good impression, but that didn't happen, I'm about a minute or too late.

My boss name is Max, from what I'm told, he's a pretty cool guy. from what I've heard it's Eric, that's a real hot head. unfortunately, he's the initiation leader, lucky he's not my trainer, so I won't see him all the time, but he'll still be around. I wonder who my trainer is?

I open and walk though the door, I love the smell, well it is a bakery, but something about Dauntless just has that smell that makes you never want to leave, I hope I never get used to this, and I get smell it every day!

I walk to the front counter, a lady stands behind it, she has dark hair that's in Dread locks. I look down at her name tag, Tori, it reads. "Hi, can I help you?" She asks. I look at her and give a little smile. "Yes, my name's Tris, I..."

"Ah, Tris the new girl, right?" She interrupts. I smile and nod. she gives and approving smile, and opens up the counter door. "Follow me." she instructs. I apply. she walks me to the kitchen, it's huge, it has white walls, stainless steel counters and appliances. shelves filled with every food product you could think of, besides cold products, which leads me to the fridge, it as well is, huge. it looks more like a safe then a fridge. it's all amazing!

I didn't even notice Tori stoped at a counter, with a guy, a very attractive guy, he had dark almost navy eyes, that you could easily get lost in, he had brown slightly curly, short hair, a fuller lower lip, a muscular jaw, and body, even though his clothes and apron, you could tell he was very muscular, but not to muscular like the guys you see in sport or workout magazines, he was just perfect. But his eyes are what really got me, you could definitely get lost in them, and I guess I did,( **A/N sorry, i know i used this line in my other story, but i just love it so much)** I guess he noticed I was staring at him, because he started to laugh a little, then he looked right at me with those eyes, and smirked, I looked down and blushed, I noticed that I was holding my breath that whole time.

I looked back up at Tori, who, as well was smirking.

"Tris, this is Four your trainer." she motioned her head towards him, Four. What a weird nickname, wonder how he got it? well another question for another time.

I looked back at Four again. He was still looking at me, made blush, again. Tori spoke again, "Four, this is Tris, the newbie." she smiled, as did, Four. I noticed, his teeth for the first time, he has a perfect smile, as with the rest of him. "Hi, Tris, it's nice to meet you". he extended his had out for me to shake, I smiled "You too." I said back, and reached my hand out, as soon as our hands touched, a bolt of electricity ran through me, which made my hand jolt back a bit, I noticed his did to, did he feel it as well? I quickly grabbed his hand again, the same feeling came, but I finished the handshake, as did he. it's was honestly hard to let go of his hand, it was warm and soft. but I did.

Tori looked back at Four, "Ok, well, you know what to do Four, ill leave you too, to it." she smiled and walked away. I looked back at Four, I felt very awkward, he just smile at me, I didn't mind it, i liked it when he looked at me. He finally spoke, "Ok, first lets get you an apron and you can wash your hands." I nodded and follows him to get an apron. He opens up a cupboard on the other side of the kitchen, under the sink. He handed me a white apron with a smile. I put the loop over my head, then I noticed he went to the back for me and tied the strings. I smiled while he did this. once he was done I looked back, he tied it into a nice bow, I looked up at him and smiled, "thanks" he smiled back. I walked over to the sink to wash my hands. Four came up and stood against the counter next to the sink, looking at me. "So, Tris tell me a little about yourself." He asks. I look up at him, he raises an eye brow. "Umm, well, I was born in Abnagation, I've always loved to bake, I went to Erudite baking school, when I was 18, i'm 22 now, I spent four years there. Umm, I have a brother, his names Caleb, he lives at Erudite, and studies Science. And it's a dream come true to be working here." I end of with that. He smiles a bit, and looks at me. I felt something weird in my stomach, I got this warm fuzzy feeling, every time he looked at me. "I was born in Abnagation too." He tells, I get a confused look on my face, Abnagation is so small, and someone like him, I would have easily remembered him. I mean I'm sure he's older, but not by that much?

I just smile a little as a response. He leads me to a new counter. "Ok, first, were just going to start off easy, I don't want to make you feel like you don't know anything about baking, because I know you do, but to make this easier on both off, please don't act like a know it all. we're here to teach you, and you are to learn." I nod. "Yeah, of course, I'm here to learn." I state. he smiles. "Great, I'm sorry, I just realized how badly I worded that, I didn't mean to a offended you or anything, I just totally called you a know it all, when your probably not..." he stops to think for a minute, and looks down. "Hey, it's ok, you didn't offended me. Your fine." He looks up and smiles, as do I.

"Ok, let's get to work, like I said, we're going to start off easy. So, were going to be making Dauntless chocolate cake, my personal favourite thing in they make in this bakery." He grabs the recipe out of a drawer in the counter. Dauntless is famous for there chocolate cake, I can't believe that's the easy. "Really, Dauntless cake, that's easy?" He looks at me and nods. "believe it or not, it is. Crazy, right." I nod. He hands me the recipe, it's actually pretty simple, the cake itself is is fairly simple, it's the frosting that's very different.

As I read the rest of the recipe, I feel eyes on me, I look over at Four, who is staring at me, my cheeks go red, and I smirk. he quickly embarrassedly laughs a little and looks away. "Sorry, I don't mean to stare, your just really beautiful." My face goes hot, the feeling in my stomach is burning. Did Four, this insanity attractive guy, just call me, beautiful. I am not ugly, but I am currently not beautiful.

I laugh a little and shake my head, and continue reading. "I am not beautiful, Four." Now he's the one laughing. "So, I think you are." Now he's flirting with me. Four, flirting with me. I look back at him. "Ok, I'm done," I set down the recipe. "What next?" I ask. "Ok, now ill give you a tour, take the recipe with you, we'll gather the ingredients." He motions for me to follow him. I look around, I don't know how you could find anything In this kitchen. Four, looks back at me. "I know, it looks confusing, but once you learn the kitchen, you'll find stuff very easily, it set up in selections, you can kinda see it, so we'll start with dry ingredients, there mostly on the left side of the room." He states.

Wow. I've never seen a kitchen set up this way. he brings me to a corner of selves. One sides all glass jars of flour. "Ill grab the flour, it's kinda heavy, but you grab a jar a baking soda," he motions to the other side of the self. I do as told, there all long skinny jars of baking soda, I watch Four grab a bucket of flour, his back muscles become really visible while he dose this. I can't take my eyes off him. I hate it, I shouldn't be thinking this way of him. How could he like me, he probably only called me beautiful to be nice. I'm sure he has a girlfriend.

He turns back with the flour in his hands, "Ready?" He asks. I nod, "See the carts over there," he points to a wall with stainless steel flat carts. I nod. "Go grab one, please." I walk over and grab one, I put the baking soda on it, and bring it to Four, who puts the flour on it. He looks back at me, "Ok, so I want to make sure you know where you would find something in the kitchen so," He points to the selves with the flour and baking soda. "All the dry ingredients are on these selves, so while we're here, grab a baking powder jar and a sugar jar, then well move on. Oh, sorry grab the brown sugar too, it's on the bottom." I grab all three and put them on the cart. "Alright, lets move to the fridge." He wheels the cart over to there, I open it, it's a walk in, nice.

 **A/N sorry I know, super bad ending, I created this story in my notes, before I had fanfiction, so I just stoped here, and I didn't feel like writing more today, sorry if I don't post chapter two for a while, this is kinda just a back up story, my main story, right know, is teacher and student, but I'm kinda stuck right know on that one. But ill try to post often, if you guys want to see more of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**so here is chapter two, i not going to lie, i was quite nervous, writing this, I wrote the first chapter a while back, and I felt my writing style changed a bit, so felt it would not be written the same, so please tell me what you think and enjoy!**

"Ok, so we need, butter, milk, and eggs." I see Four, grab one big block of butter, I go and grab a gallon of milk. We both set down are ingredients, on the cart. We spontaneously, both look up at one another and smile.

I grab an egg carton, and we wheel out of the fridge. Four leads me to another shelf, that's quite close to the fridge, and stops. "Ok, so these are all the liquid, ingredients. So we need, vegetable oil. And vanilla." We retrieve the two items, and move to a different shelf. "Ok, these are the last of the ingredients we need, know this is probably the most confusing shelf, besides baking powder, it has most of the powders. So we need cocoa powder as well as powered sugar. We also call this one the frosting shelf, because it hold, most of the frosting ingredients." I nod, and grab the cocoa and powder sugar.

We go back to our counter, and place the cart on the side, for accessibility. I look at the cart and notice we don't have salt. I look back at Four, who I noticed was looking at me. "Don't we need salt?" I ask confused. Realisation hit him, and he moves towards the counter, and opens a drawer. He looks back at me. "All the spices are in here." He motions his head towards the drawer. I nod, "Ok." He smiles.

"So, I'm here to help, but in want you to make it, read the recipe, and if there's any mistakes i see, i help. So ill be here watching you the whole time..." he stops and thinks. "Sorry that sounded creepy, i..." I start to laugh a little, "it's fine, I know what you meant." I assure him. He smiles a little bit, embarrassed, and rubs the back of his neck. Which makes me smile more.

I pull the recipe out of my pocket, and read it once more, I look at Four,"it says we need boiling water, when do I need to start that?" I ask. He thinks for a second. "Umm, well it goes in last, so I usually start it, once I start mixing the wet ingredients." I nod, and start reading again.

After that I set the card down, and look at Four. Who looks at me for a moment, then probably realise, what i need. "Right, sorry, umm ok, so bowls are in the cupboard, as well are the pots. And measuring cups are in the drawer next to the spices."

I grab, a medium sized bowl, with some measuring cup and begin to work. A feel Fours eyes on me the whole time, but in a good way, or i just don't mind. He helps me from time to time. Once I was at the correct time, he starts the boiling water, for me. I took note of when to start it.

I started making that frosting, once the cake was I the oven, I think i did pretty well, with it. It wasn't to hard, and I had Four, who was more than willing to help, with anything.

As I was in the midst of making the frosting, when a figure came over. I see Four tenses up, in the corner of my eye. I look up, to see a male, he has greasy looking black hair, piercings and tattoos, everywhere. How could this guy work at a bakery? "Four." The guy spoke. "Eric." Four said in a different tone. So this was Eric, just by the look, of him you could tell this guy was a hot head. I, with out thinking, moved back towards Four. Eric now look down at me, "you must be Tris," he extended his hand out to me, which i didn't really want to shake. But did. "I'm Eric." I unhappily shook his hand. He smiled at me, he had horrible teeth as well, unlike Fours who's were perfect.

I let go of his hand quickly, hoping that my oven timer would go off, so i could have a distraction, and he would go away. After that, we all just stood in silence, after a while, Four spoke, "what do you want Eric, can't you let the girl work." He gestured his hand towards me. Eric raised an eye brow, and started coming towards me, Four, I could tell without thinking, grabbed my arm, and gently, pulled me towards him. Eric just started laughing. I got a disgusted look on my face. I'm glad Four pulled me back, makes me feel safe. "So what," Eric starts. "You feel very protective of her, like I'm going to hurt her." Eric chuckles again. I move back toward Four, a little bit more, till I feel my back hit against his chest, I'm about to move a little, when I feel his hand on my waist, stopping me, not it a forceful way, but in a way that's saying, 'its ok, stay there'. He removed his hand from my waist, I wish he didn't.

"Eric, you've met her, just let us get back to work." Eric's face goes cold and stern. Four, moves to go in front of me, till there fact to face, I finally notice Fours height, he's about 6 feet. And about an inch taller than Eric. Making him about a foot taller than me.

"Who's in charge here, Four!" Eric snaps. They just look at each other, then Eric walks away. Four looks back at me, his face is soft know. "Sorry, about that, Eric, and i have never been fond of one another, so, I don't trust him. Sorry.. about, the way i..Ah, touched you." He rubs the back of his neck. I notice he dose that when he's nervous or embarrassed, it's cute. I shake my head with a smirk, "It's ok, I heard he was a real jerk." He starts to chuckle, and walk back to the counter, he ends his laugh with saying, 'Yeah' and sighing.

The frosting and cake were done. And the cake had cooled. Four hands me a two piping bags, one with a flat tip, and the other with a star tip, I fill both, evenly, then I look back at Four, who was smirking. I looked at him and laughed, nervously. "What?" I ask. "Ah, nothing." He said with a sigh, Shaking his head l, question little, and looked down at the counter, with a smile. I just grin while watching him. "How old are you, Four?" I asked, randomly. He looked back up at me and smiles. "24." He answered. Well, I was indeed right, that he was not much older than me. I smirk in response to him.

"Ok, how do you want me to frost this." I ask. He pulls a cake leveler out of the drawer, and hands it to me. I level the top of the cake, and I am about to put the top in the garbage, when Four stops me, he frightens me, by doing this, and i end up dropping the top on the counter. I look at him questionably, with a little bit of anger. While he just starts laughing, it gets me more angry, "What the hell, was so important, that you had to make me drop the top?" He stops laughing, and grabs a chunk that separated from the drop, and eats it.

I start laughing, and, I take a chunk, as well. We get looks, from other employees around the bakery, but I don't care.

We ate, all the cake, till it was clean off the counter, and we wiped of the rest of the crumbs. "Ok, know that that's cleaned up, ill show you how to frost the cake." He hands me the flat tipped, bag. "Ok, crumb coat it first." I do, a crumb coat, is a very thin layer or frosting, to catch the crumbs from cutting the cake, then you stick it in the fridge, for about 10 minutes, to set it. After that I add another, layer of frosting. and smooth it with an off set spatula. After that, Four tells me to put little stars along the top and bottom edge, of the cake, with the other piping bag. I do.

"Ok now, your going to keep the piping bag you have, and we're going to make the little designs in the front." I nod, he comes behind me and places his hands on my bag, along with mine. My breath gets caught in my throat, butterflies are eating my stomach. I feel his breath on my neck, he whispers, gently. "Ok, move your hands along with mine, and follow the motion." I nod, not being able to find my voice. He moves the bag, to the center of the cake, then pipes out frosting, making a circle, then a push out, in the center of the frosting circle, with a little swirly design. "We have to do three of these," He whispers. "Ill help you with one more, then your going to do the last one." I nod.

We do one more circle together, then he backs away, allowing me to do the last one, which I was a little disappointed about. I tried my best, at doing the design, the same way he did, but I was a little distracted, by him, while he was teaching me. I finish, it looks fairly similar the the other two. Four nods in approval, then speaks, "Congratulations, Tris, you have completed, Dauntless cake." He says in a lower tone, then smiles and shakes my hand. I laugh, "thank you, sir, you have been a wonderful teacher." I as well, say in a lower voice.

"Now comes the best part," Four begins, and pulls out a cake knife out of a drawer, "We get to eat it." I laugh, once more. He pulls out, two plates and forks. Then extends the knife out to me, "Wanna do the honors of cutting your first Dauntless cake." I take the knife, "thank you." I say and begin to cut the cake. He moves the plate closer to me, and I put the first slice on." He dose the same with the other plate.

We both grab our plates and forks, he extends his fork out, to the middle of us, "cheers?" He ask, "Cheers." I reply. I smile and we Klink forks, and take a bite.

It tastes pretty good, which I'm happy about. Four nods in head, in approval. The looks up at me, "It's pretty good. Great job" he congratulations. I blush, "Thanks."

We both finish our pieces. Four congratulations me, again. I tell him I have to use the restroom, and, he directs me were they are.

After I'm done, I see another girl, washing her hands, I look at her and smile, as I wash mine. "Hi." She starts. "Are you new?" She asks. I nod, "Yeah. I'm, Tris, nice to meet you." She smiles at me. "You too, I'm Marlene, I would shake your hand but there a little wet." She starts to laugh, as do i. We both dry our hand, then shake them, for fun. "So, who's your trainer?" She asks. "Four." I answer. She nods and smile. "He's a good trainer, he's been here for a while now. One of our best." I nod my head in amazement, I new he was good, but not one of the best. She nudges my shoulder a bit, "And you got to admit, he's pretty cute too." I start to laugh, I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Well, I gotta get back, it was nice to meet you!" I say. "You too, hope I see ya around." I nod and leave.

As I walk back to my counter, I see a girl talking to Four, I don't know why but I feel a bit of jealously, towards her. As get closer, Four notices me, and smiles, I smile back, and go stand by him he interested me to the girl. "Lauren, this is Tris, the newbie." She smiles at me, but it seems fake. Four looks at me, "Tris, this is Lauren." I look at her, and smile, she has, long brown hair, she's pretty, obviously likes Four, which gets me more jealous, and a little angry, which I shouldn't get, its not like he even likes me or anything. "Hi." I say, shyly towards her. There's a little awkward silence, then Four speaks. "Well I got to get back to work with this one," he looks at me. "Ill talk to you later, Lauren." He states. She nods, "See ya later, Four." She waves, a little, and walks away.

Xpage breakX

Four taught me a few more, recipes. Including, Dauntless Pie, Cinnamon rolls, there, Morning Muffins, and there chocolate pretzel sticks. I've since learned the kitchen pretty well. As well, as met a few more people, named, Zeke, (who seems pretty close to Four.) Uriah, (who's Zeke's brother) Shauna, (Zeke's girlfriend) And Al, who I didn't learn that much about.

The day was now over. Me and Four said, our goodbyes. And I walked home, exhausted. I stop at Starbucks, along the way, and treated myself, to a Caramel Frapp. As in was there, I ran into Marlene, we talked for a little bit, but then a ran off, to my apartment.

As I get there, i take out my phone, and see i have about a million, texts and missed calls from, Christina, from having my phone on silent all day. I quickly call her back, she answered on the first ring. "OMG, What the hell, Tris!" She slightly screams. I start to chuckle a little bit, "What were you expecting, Chris, I was at work, i just got home and i had my phone on silent." She lets out a loud sigh. "Well, tell me all about it." She demands.

After telling her about it, we had about 30 minutes conversation about Four, and how he supposedly, likes me in Chris mind, and all that. But i finally, after about an hour, got off the phone with her, and made myself dinner. I ate a small lunch, at the bakery, which they provided. So, I was really hungry. I finished my meal, in about 10 minutes.

Not really knowing what to do, i turned on a movie, and ended up falling a sleep on the couch...

 **I'm done! Sorry this took for ever, I been working on it all day, this chapter kinda sucks, so I apologize, but.. I tried my best, please tell me what you thought, I would love to here it, and if you have any recommendations for the story please feel free to share! Till next time..**

 **-Banana**


	3. Chapter 3

So I am SO sorry! I haven't posted in like 5 months, I feel really bad because you guys seem to like this story, but I don't know how, nor am interested in finishing this story as well as my other one... Again i am so sorry, I loved all your guys reviews!

Also, i have a new account with an original story on there, i posted the first chapter on fanfic the decided to finish the story on Wattpad sense it is an original. So I ended up delete that story (on fanfic) so go check it out on Wattpad my username is Raine0428. Thanks, lots of love -Banana


End file.
